Binding in Love
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Extremely sad one shot between Emily and Maya. Be prepared to cry- no matter how much you ship Emaya and sad endings, this is just heartbreaking. They end together, but not the way you might think. Give it a try, and trust me, I cried writing it. Not to be continued.


_Hey guys! So don't kill me for this story- trust me I know it's sad. I bawled writin it, but I had the idea and wanted to see what you think. Again, please don't kill me, but feel free to review and tell me how much you cried! I know it's short but it's extremely sad- not sure weather to consider it a happy ending or not._

Emily!" Maya's voice was heard throughout the apartment. "What?" Emily hissed. "I know you're pregnant and under a lot of stress from the rape and all but you could at least clean up the living room once in awhile," Maya snarled, bending over and picking up blankets that were covering the floor. "How the hell do you expect me to bend over Maya? It's not like I'm 6 months pregnant with Ben's child or anything!" Emily shot back. "I get that, but you could try not to make as much of a mess," Maya growled. "Oh, I'm so sorry you have to bend over to pick up a blanket," Emily mocked a whine. "Emily! Do not. Push. Me," Maya seethed through clenched teeth. "You're right, I'm so sorry your highness," Emily sneered. "Jesus Christ Emily will you stop!" Maya cried. "I don't know why you even stay here if I make you so unhappy! You don't even want this baby!" Emily regretted the words the second they were out of her mouth, especially seeing the hurt that crept into Maya's eyes and voice as she spoke. "Well actually I did want the baby, but now I'm not so sure," Maya's voice cracked with pain as she tried to answer. "Then why don't you just leave?" Emily didn't mean to sound so harsh, but she was too angry to care. Tears flowed down Maya's face as she stared at Emily. "Maybe I will," she managed to choke out. She started walking to the door. "Maya... Wait... I didn't mean to-" Emily started but was stopped. "Well you did Emily," Maya snapped before walking out and slamming the door behind her.

Maya sat on the bench outside the bar and sobbed as she hugged her legs to her chest. She hadn't meant to get so angry with Emily. They had been having worse and worse fights now a days. She knew Emily had been under tremendous stress, especially with the paperwork involved for Maya to adopt the child so that Ben wouldn't be allowed custody of the child if something went wrong with birth and Emily was unable to care for it. She hated fighting with Emily, but recently everything had gotten on one of their nerves. "Hey pretty thing." Maya heard the voice and looked up to see the face of a man who couldn't have been younger than his late 20's. "Get lost," Maya snapped, trying to hide the fact that she was shaking. He snickered. "You know, you're about the hottest piece of action I've seen around this place," he continued, ignoring Maya's warning and sitting beside her, placing an arm around her shoulder. She quickly shook it off. "I said beat it," Maya snarled. "Oh, feisty today are we? Hot," he smirked. Maya rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm gay, and I'm engaged, and I'm a mother. So get out of here," Maya explained, trying not to loose her cool. "Well maybe I could straighten you out," he grinned, making Maya uncomfortable by the way he said "straighten." Before Maya knew what was happening the man had grabbed her arm and dragged her into a nearby alley way, covering her mouth as he ripped her clothes off. Maya struggled with all her might, but the man's strength easily overpowered her own. Tears flowed down her face as Maya waited for it to be over. By the time the man was done with the brutal rape he tied Maya to a post and pulled out a pistol, twirling it in his hands. "What... Are you... You doing?" Maya stuttered. "I've had my fun sweetie, I don't need ya anymore. But thanks for the great experience," he laughed menacingly. Just as he pulled the trigger another body shot in front of her and it took Maya a second to realize it was Emily. She was bleeding heavily from the chest. "Emily!" Maya screamed. She suddenly felt a burst of adrenaline as she yanked the ropes loose and connected her fist with the man's jaw, knocking him out cold. "Emily, please baby, don't leave me. I'm so sorry, please stay with me baby, please," Maya whispered though teary eyes as she kneeled beside Emily who was staring blankly up at her. Emily raised her hand and placed it on Maya's chest, and as she pulled away Maya saw her hand covered in blood. Maya looked down at her chest to see that it was also bloodstained. Then Maya felt the pain and realized that the bulled had ripped through Emily's skin and hit her as well. She lost her previous strength and collapsed beside Emily, both of them clinging to life. "Emily," Maya whispered with all her strength. "Maya... I'm... Sorry," Emily's voice was so quiet Maya barely heard it. "Me... Me too," Maya managed to answer back in a shaky voice. "I love you," they whispered in unintentional harmony. They simultaneously linked their hands together and pressed their lips together one last time before moving as close as possible with the little bit of energy they had left. They let their heads fall as their eyes closed at the same time, right down to the second. Their last breath left them and their spirits flowed from them, leaving the two lifeless bodies lie there, one clinging to the other, forever binding their spirits in love.


End file.
